Guilty Gear vs BlazBlue: Multiversal Cross Assault
Guilty Gear vs BlazBlue: Multiversal Cross Assault is a fighting game made by Arc System Works, the game itself is the sequel to BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle. Information The character roster consists of the characters from the mostly licensed fighting games series involving Arc System Works, such as from Arc System Works' own Guilty Gear and BlazBlue, French Bread's Under Night In-Birth, Examu's Arcana Heart, Atlus' Persona 4 Arena, Cygames' Granblue Fantasy: Versus, Bandai Namco/Shonen Jump's Dragon Ball FighterZ and Rooster Teeth's anime-styled cartoon RWBY. Gameplay This game will be a 2-on-2, 2.5D tag team fighting game, which allows the player to switch between characters during a fight similar to games like Marvel vs Capcom or Neo Geo Battle Coliseum. Each character from both players has their own health bar. The gameplay system mixes from its prequel game are updated with the ones from featured in mostly Guilty Gear -STRIVE-'', ''Guilty Gear XRD Rev 2, Dragon Ball FighterZ and Granblue Fantasy Versus. alongside with certain missing systems that were included in prequel from one of its representative game series. Unlike the previous games, all side gets certain universal mechanics that were once exclusive to certain sides, such as Reverse Beat Passive Link from Under Night In-Birth, Vanish and Super Dash from Dragon Ball FighterZ, etc. It also features the Instant Kills from Guilty Gear and BlazBlue through finish with ground neutral Cross (Heavy/EX) Attack, one of them are retold from the previous media scenes, or crossover-based (whether original or another retold inspirations). Characters like Sol Badguy, Son Goku, etc. will access to their full transformations via Resonance Blaze, changing their forms aside having upgraded versions of their gameplay. Others like Noel Vermillion, including Goku and Vegeta has some of their form used in either Distortion or Astral Skills. Game Modes *'Story Mode': The game's Story Mode. *'Arcade Mode': The Arcade mode will be similar to Dragon Ball FighterZ's, but there'll be 5 optional routes on which players will fight 9 Random opponent teams to then fight against the boss of the route you've choosen, these routes are: ** **Susanoo Route **Parace Route **Shadow Labrys Route **Evil 21 Route *'Versus': Select your fighters and create your own dream match. *'Survival': Prove your worth against CPU by standing against Random teams until you lose. Difficult will increase with every battle won. *'Online': Fight against players from around the world. *'Training': The beginning of an skilled player is here. *'Options' Current Characters Playable Characters Bosses (Non-Playable) DLC Content NOTE: Season 1 DLC characters will be ONLY AND EXCLUSIVELY playable for free during their respective Story Mode fights. Season 1 Pack 1: That Man vs Six Heroes (Free as Pre-Order Bonus) Pack 2: Licht Kreis vs Achenbach Sisters Pack 3: Pupil and Master Pack 4: Team RWBY vs Spirits Pack 5: Blonde Girls Pack 6: Leaders Pack 7: Assassin's Guild vs Mercury Family Pack 8: Hyde's Rivals vs Goku's Foes Pack 9: Inukawa Sisters vs Noble Knights Pack 10: Allies vs Crime Lords Season 2 Pack 1 Pack 2 Pack 3 Pack 4 Pack 5 Pack 6 Pack 7 Pack 8 Pack 9 Pack 10 Pack 11 Season 3 Pack 1 Pack 2 Pack 3 Pack 4 Pack 5 Pack 6 Stages *The 8th Rift ~ Original *Judgement Day ~ Original *Neo New York ~ Guilty Gear *Japan ~ Guilty Gear *Edinburgh MagicaPolis ~ Guilty Gear *May Ship II ~ Guilty Gear *Down Town ~ Guilty Gear *Colony ~ Guilty Gear *Heavens Edge ~ Guilty Gear *Arena ~ Guilty Gear *Central Organ Tower ~ Guilty Gear *Cathedral -Silent- ~ BlazBlue *Hanging Gardens ~ BlazBlue *Adventus ~ BlazBlue *Snow Town ~ BlazBlue *Lakeside Port ~ BlazBlue *Magic City of Ishana ~ BlazBlue *Last Train - Rail Station ~ BlazBlue *Forbidden Gate ~ BlazBlue *High-rise Building: Rooftop ~ Under Night In-Birth *Metropolitan Centre: Intersection ~ Under Night In-Birth *Riverside Area ~ Under Night In-Birth *Sleeping Fountain Plaza ~ Under Night In-Birth *Clock Tower ~ Arcana Heart *Central Station ~ Arcana Heart *Kusatsu Hot Spring ~ Arcana Heart *Nagoya's Gold Fish Castle ~ Arcana Heart *TV World Entrance ~ Persona 4 Arena *Yasogami High School Gate ~ Persona 4 Arena *Junes Food Court ~ Persona 4 Arena *Ring ~ Persona 4 Arena *Zinkenstill ~ Granblue Fantasy: Versus *Port Breeze Archipelago ~ Granblue Fantasy: Versus *Grandcypher Deck ~ Granblue Fantasy: Versus *Auguste Isles ~ Granblue Fantasy: Versus *World Tournament Arena ~ Dragon Ball FighterZ *Space Arena ~ Dragon Ball FighterZ *Rocky Field ~ Dragon Ball FighterZ *West City ~ Dragon Ball FighterZ *Abandoned Temple ~ RWBY *Beacon Academy (Battle of Beacon) ~ RWBY *Amity Colosseum ~ RWBY *Vale City ~ RWBY *Hikaru's Stage ~ Code Chaos *Neo Esaka ~ The King of Fighters *Akatsuki Stage ~ Akatsuki Blitzkampf *Starlight Crossing ~ Melty Blood *Stage 07 ~ Nitroplus Blasterz Heroines Infinite Duel *Valkyria Chronicles ~ Dengeki Bunko Fighting Climax Battle Themes Characters Single Transformations Team-Up Final Boss Fights Final Team-Up Story Instant Kill Voice Actors Main Characters *Sol: Jōji Nakata/David Forseth *Ky: Takeshi Kusao/Sam Riegel *Ragna: Tomokazu Sugita/Patrick Seitz *Jin: Tetsuya Kakihara/David Vicent **Trinity Glassfille: Aoi Yūki/Laura Bailey *Hyde: Ryohei Kimura/Kyle McCarley *Linne: Ayane Sakura/Sarah Williams *Heart: Mikako Takahashi/Kira Buckland *Saki: Yumi Shimura/TBA *Yu: Daisuke Namikawa/Johnny Yong Bosch *Yosuke: Shōtaro Morikubo/Yuri Lowenthal *Gran: TBA **Lyria: TBA **Vyrn: TBA *Katalina: TBA *Goku: Masako Nozawa/Sean Schemmel *Vegeta: Ryo Horikawa/Christopher Sabat *Ruby: Saori Hayami/Lindsay Jones *Yang: Ami Koshimizu/Barbara Dunkleman Guilty Gear *May: Satomi Kōrogi/Eden Riegel *Baiken: Mayumi Asano/TBA *Slayer: Iemasa Kayumi/JB Blanc *Dizzy: Kazue Fujita/Amy Lucas *Millia: Yuko Sumitomo/Tara Platt *Jam: Rei Matsuzaki/TBA *Dr.Baldhead/Faust: Takashi Kondo/Kaiji Tang *Ramlethal: Megumi Han/Erin Fitzgerald *Raven: Hiroki Yasumoto/Jamieson Price *Jack-O': Hiromi Igarashi/TBA *Johnny: Norio Wakamoto/Liam O'Brien *Zato-1/Eddie: Takehito Koyasu/Matthew Mercer *Venom: Junichi Suwabe/Ogie Banks *Chipp: Yoshihisa Kawahara/Edward Bosco *Answer: Tomokazu Seki/Derek Stephen Prince *Elphelt: Aya Suzaki/Cassandra Lee Morris *I-No: Kikuko Inoue/Tara Platt *Bedman: Hikaru Midorikawa/Yuri Lowenthal *Sin: Issei Miyazaki/Lucien Dodge *Leo: Tetsu Inada/Jamieson Price *Axl: Keiichi Nanba/Liam O'Brien BlazBlue *Noel/Mu-12: Kanako Kondo/Cristina Valenzuela *Rachel: Kana Ueda/Mela Lee **Nago: Masaru Suzuki/Ezra Weisz **Gii: Saeko Zōgō/Cindy Robinson *Hazama: Yuichi Nakamura/Doug Erholtz *Hakumen: Tetsuya Kakihara/David Vicent *Tager: Kenji Nomura/Jamieson Price *Tsubaki/Izayoi: Asami Imai/Julie Ann Taylor *Nu-13: Kanako Kondo/Cristina Valenzuela **Lambda-11: Kanako Kondo/Cristina Valenzuela *Azrael: Hiroki Yasumoto/DC Douglas *Jubei: Masaki Terasoma/Kirk Thornton *Nine/Konoe: Rie Tanaka/Amanda Celine Miller *Es: Mayuka Nomura/Eden Riegel *Celica: Iori Nomizu/Carrie Savage **Minerva: N/A *Kokonoe: Chie Matsūra/Julie Ann Taylor *Makoto: Tomomi Isomura/Cindy Robinson *Litchi: Chiaki Takahashi/Lauren Landa *Relius: Jun'ichi Suwabe/Travis Willingham **Ignis: N/A *Kagura: Keiji Fujiwara/Grant George *Bang: Tsuyoshi Koyama/Steve Kramer *Naoto: Nobunaga Shimazaki/Billy Kametz *Mai: Saori Hayami/Stephanie Sheh *Hibiki: Mitsuhiro Ichiki/Steve Staley Under Night In-Birth *Waldstein: Koji Ishii/Keith Silverstein *Gordeau: Kōsuke Toriumi/Ian Sinclair *Merkava: Hidenobu Kiuchi/Benjamin Diskin *Yuzuriha: Ayumi Fujimura/Erica Lindbeck *Orie: Saori Hayami/Erica Mendez *Wagner: Shizuka Ishigami/TBA *Mika: Aya Suzaki/Cassandra Lee Morris *Seth: Yūki Kaji/Mark Whitten *Carmine: Takashi Kondo/Greg Chun *Hilda: Hatsumi Takada/Allegra Clark *Enkidu: Shunsuke Takeuchi/TBA *Vatista: Nao Toyama/Xanthe Huynh *Chaos: Yoshitsugu Matsuoka/TBA *Phonon: Saori Oonishi/TBA *Londrekia: Souma Saitou/TBA Arcana Heart *Kamui: Hiromi Hirata/TBA *Weiss: Miyuki Sawashiro/TBA *Scharlachrot: Yuki Matsuoka/TBA *Eko: Ayumi Tsuji/TBA **Kazu: Yoshimasa Hosoya/TBA *Zenia: Kaori Shimizu/TBA *Lieselotte: Yoko Honda/TBA *Catherine: Ai Matayoshi/TBA *Akane: Mayumi Shindo/TBA *Nazuna: Mai Hashimoto/TBA *Petra: Marina Inoue/TBA *Fiona: Maria Yamamoto/TBA *Mildred: Yukiko Kikuchi/TBA *Angelia: Eri Sendai/TBA *Kira: Hiromi Tsunakake/TBA *Minori: Yuri Yamaoka/TBA Persona 4 Arena Ultimax *Aigis: Maaya Sakamoto/Karen Strassman *Labrys: Ayana Taketatsu/Cindy Robinson *Chie: Yui Horie/Erin Fitzgerald *Akihiko: Hikaru Midorikawa/Liam O'Brien *Mitsuru: Rie Tanaka/Tara Platt *Yukiko: Ami Koshimizu/Amanda Winn Lee *Adachi: Mitsuaki Madono/Johnny Yong Bosch *Kanji: Tomokazu Seki/Matthew Mercer *Naoto: Romi Park/Valerie Arem *Sho: Ken'ichi Suzumura/Todd Haberkorn *Rise: Rie Kugimiya/Laura Bailey *Teddie/Kuma: Kappei Yamaguchi/Sam Riegel *Ken: Megumi Ogata/Cindy Robinson **Koromaru: N/A Granblue Fantasy Versus *Charlotta: TBA *Metera: TBA *Ferry: TBA *Lowain: TBA *Ladiva/Fastiva: TBA *Lancelot: TBA *Percival: TBA *Vaseraga: TBA *Zeta: TBA * * * * Dragon Ball FighterZ *Cooler: Ryusei Nakao/Andrew Chandler *Android 21: Hōko Kuwashima/Jeannie Tirado *Gohan: Masako Nozawa/Kyle Hebert **Goten: Masako Nozawa/Kara Edwards *Piccolo: Toshio Furukawa/Christopher Sabat *Android 18: Miki Ito/Meredith McCoy **Android 17: Shigeru Nakahara/Chuck Huber *Frieza: Ryusei Nakao/Daman Mills **Sorbet: Shiro Saito/Jeremy Schwartz *Cell: Norio Wakamoto/Dameon Clarke *Trunks: Takeshi Kusao/Eric Vale *Krillin: Mayumi Tanaka/Sonny Strait *Boo: Kōzō Shioya/Josh Martin *Bardock: Masako Nozawa/Sonny Strait *Broly: Bin Shimada/Vic Mignogna RWBY *Pyrrha: Shizuka Itō/Jen Brown *Cinder: Yūko Kaida/Jessica Nigri **Emerald: Marina Inoue/Katie Newville **Mercury: Hikaru Midorikawa/Yuri Lowenthal *Weiss: Yoko Hikasa/Kara Eberle *Blake: Yu Shimamura/Arryn Zech *Adam: Yūichi Nakamura/Garrett Hunter *Sun: Tomoaki Maeno/Michael Jones *Roman: Shinichiro Miki/Gray G.Haddock **Neopolitan: Konomi Fujimura/Cassey Lee Williams *Qrow: Hiroaki Hirata/Jason Liebrecht *Jaune: Hiro Shimono/Miles Luna *Penny: Megumi Han/Taylor McNee *Nora: Aya Suzaki/Samantha Ireland *Ren: Sōma Saitō/Neath Oum Chaos Code *Hikaru: Fujiki Gotta/TBA *Catherine: TBA *Vein: TBA The King of Fighters *Kyo: Tomoaki Maeno/Andrew Roth *Terry: Takashi Kondō/Tony Carrol *Iori: Takanori Hoshino/Eric Summerer Akatsuki En-Eins *Akatsuki: Shinobu Matsumoto/Kaiji Tang *Blitztank/Denkosensha: N/A *Marilyn: Karumagu/TBA Melty Blood Actress Again Current Code *Eltnum: Satomi Akesaka/TBA *Dust of Osiris: Natsuki Rio/TBA Fate/Unlimited Codes *Saber: Ayako Kawasumi/Kari Wahlgren *Archer: Junichi Suwabe/Kaiji Tang *Rin: Kana Ueda/Mela Lee Valkyria Chronicles *Selvaria: Sayaka Ohara/Carrie Keranen *Alicia: Marina Inoue/Colleen O'Shaughnessey Street Fighter *Ryu: Hiroki Takahashi/Kyle Hebert *Ken: Yuji Kishi/Reuben Langdon *Chun-Li: Fumiko Orikasa/Laura Bailey Million Arthur: Arcana Blood *Twinblade Arthur: Arthur Lounsbery/TBA *Thief Arthur: Ayane Sakura/TBA Bosses *Dezrath: Norio Wakamoto/Jamieson Price *Terumi/Susanoo: Yūichi Nakamura (Base), Kenta Miyake (Susanoo)/Doug Erholtz (Base), Ray Chase (Susanoo) *Parace: Ryoko Ono/TBA *Shadow Labrys: Ayana Taketatsu/Cindy Robinson *Android 21 (Evil): Hōko Kuwashima/Jeannie Tirado Gallery File:Guilty_Gear_Icon_Collection.png|Guilty Gear Icons File:BlazBlue_Icon_Collection.png|BlazBlue Icons File:Under_Night_In-Birth_Icon_Collection.png|Under Night In-Birth Icons File:Arcana_Heart_Icon_Collection.png|Arcana Heart Icons File:Persona_4_Arena_Icon_Collection.png|Persona 4 Arena Icons File:Granblue_Fantasy_Versus_Icon_Collection.png|Granblue Fantasy: Versus Icons File:Dragon_Ball_FighterZ_Icon_Collection.png|Dragon Ball FighterZ Icons File:RWBY_Icon_Collection.png|RWBY Icons File:Etc_Icon_Collection.png|Etc (Bosses, Third-Party, Related Titles) File:GGvBB_New_Fates.png|The Guest Characters. Trivia *Unlike the previous game, English voice actors aside RWBY cast are credited, with Funimation is the main handler of this language voice acting section. *Due to the storyline set in converged world, many stages gets additional exclusive revamps and update for this game. *Sol and Noel are the only characters who have two themes, that is because their transformations have different songs (Ride The Fire and Sword of Doom II) *Although they make no physical appearance in this game, there's some references to Persona 5, such as: **The color palettes based on the characters from that game for the Persona 4 Arena cast. **Avatar Profile icons with The Phantom Thieves of Hearts. (Except Goro Akechi) **One of the songs that Rise sings during her Instant Kill is Wake Up, Get Up, Get Out There, the opening theme of the original Persona 5 game. *There's plans to add Asuka R.Kreutz (aka That Man) and Kuon as alternate Final Bosses if Arc System Works makes them have their fighting debut on Guilty Gear 2020 and Under Night In-Birth Exe:LateCl-r respectively. **As well, an alternate Final Boss from one of the 8th third-party companies is planned to be added but it is not certain yet, and the most possible candidate to be added is Gill from Street Fighter III. **About Granblue Fantasy's alternate Final Boss, it is unknown for now if it's going to be Belial or a new main villain if a case similar to Shadow Labrys/Sho Minazuki and Android 21 occurs in Granblue Fantasy Versus. See Also *Guilty Gear vs BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle/Color Palette References Poll Vote for Season 3 Guest Characters Category:Articles under Construction Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Arc System Works Category:Guilty Gear Games Category:Blazblue Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Under Night In-Birth Category:Arcana Heart Category:Persona Games Category:Granblue Fantasy (series) Category:Dragon Ball Games Category:RWBY Category:Persona (series) Category:Shin Megami Tensei (series) Category:Shin Megami Tensei Games Category:Cygames Category:Bandai Namco Games Category:Shonen Jump Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Atlus Category:Guilty Gear Category:BlazBlue Category:Fighting Games Category:Sequels Category:2.5D Games Category:SEGA Category:SEGA Games Category:Chaos Code Category:SNK Category:The King of Fighters Category:Subtle Style Category:Akatsuki Blitzkampf Category:TYPE-MOON Category:Melty Blood Category:Fate/Series Category:Valkyria Chronicles Category:Capcom Category:Street Fighter (series) Category:Square Enix Category:Million Arthur Category:Team Arcana